


Solar Flare

by progical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progical/pseuds/progical
Summary: They were immersed in idle banter when her phone chirped. Maggie was driving so she checked it.Message from Winn. < solar flare >Alex's face went from relaxed to laser focused in a heartbeat.“Can you take the first left? Then turn again on third. We have to stop at the DEO.”There are a lot of interesting opportunities to delve deeper, that are glossed over in the canon series. What if a solar flare isn't simply a switch that makes you lose all powers, or rather what if losing all powers isn't that easy to deal with? What if it's not fun at all?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was on the drive back from a very lovely day trip to Metropolis with Maggie, made possible by a very mandatory weekend off from the DEO J'onn had insisted on, and she had to admit, it wasn't that bad not working all the time if you had somebody to share the extra time with.

They were immersed in idle banter when her phone chirped. Maggie was driving so she checked it.

Message from Winn. <solar flare>

Alex's face went from relaxed to laser focused in a heartbeat.

“Can you take the first left? Then turn again on third. We have to stop at the DEO.”

Maggie didn't even have the chance to ask why, her girlfriend was already scrolling through her contacts and calling somebody back. Seeing her stressed like that she did as she was told, but flicked the switch on the dashboard to turn the phone on speaker to be kept at least in the loop.

“Hey Alex.”  Winn's voice.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, all good, more or less. It happened at the end of a fight, no danger or injuries. Nor need to break your neck on your way here. She is in the med bay being checked over, but it's a formality.”

Alex wasn't impressed. “We'll be there in five.” click.

With a pointed look she made Maggie push on the accelerator.

\- - -

“Hey little Danvers, how's it going?”

Kara was sitting on one of the infirmary's beds, slightly shivering and hugging herself. She was wearing only pants and an undershirt, but like Winn said there wasn't a scratch on her. She didn't wear her glasses though and it was still strange to see her between disguises, neither completely Kara nor Supergirl.

Meanwhile the DEO was buzzing with activity. Agents were swarming in from what must have been a big operation, but they had gathered only a few scraps of news from the radio on the way over. All around them guns were being collected and checked back in, mission reports were being filed, and in a glass box on the other side of the catwalk J'onn was holding some kind of debriefing with senior staff.

“Hey Maggie,” She smiled to keep with her sunny persona, but the detective could see how strained she was underneath. “I'm having a bit of a crappy day.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Maggie shot back trying to keep the cheer going. She would even have gone for a pat on the superheroes back, but both Danvers sisters immediately noticeably tensed up when she made the move, so she just let her hand awkwardly fall back to her side.

“Sorry for cutting your trip short.”

“We were already on our way back.” Alex cut in firmly, so the detective decided to hang back while her girlfriend cautiously sat down on the bed. All she knew was that Kara's powers were temporarily gone, but there was clearly more to it then that.

“Hey, how are you? Tell me what you need.”

Kara looked down, then after a moment: “The usual. Everything is muffled, my eyes burn... I'm really cold. I have a sweater, but it's really scratchy. It's new, I didn't notice before. Can you...”

“Yes. Wait here.” And off was Agent Danvers in full mission mode.

Silence hung in the room for a few moments, interrupted only by the slight swinging of the glass door and an occasional beeping of medical equipment, then Kara cleared her voice still keeping her eyes trained on the bed covers. “You probably thought being friends with Supergirl would be all glamorous and stuff...”

“Hey Kara, it's really no big deal. We were already in the neighbourhood. Hell, Alex would have probably insisted we check in at the office even if there wasn't a reason to, don't you think?” She tried to coax a smile from Kara, but the blonde seemed closer to tears. “The way I see it it's about time the rest of us can do something for you, for a change. Is there anything... Can I help?”

“No, I'm good.. it's just..”

“...crappy day.” Maggie completed her thought, and they both had to smile a little at that. “Yeah, you mentioned that.”

Then Alex was already back with a very unkaralike black crewneck she probably looted from the agents lockers and her sisters shoes and coat.

“Here. Put these on. The car is outside, we'll stop at my place to pick up a few things, then straight to your apartment. Don't worry, I've got you.”

\- - -

“So it's like a burnout?” Maggie was getting worried.

On their way home Kara had almost been run over when she carelessly crossed the street, then while she tried to stammer out an apologized to the angry driver a passer-by had bumped into her and she had jerked back like she had been burned. Doing so she had stumbled and been hit a couple more times before Alex had stepped in and shoved and glared everybody away.

Later, while she drove she had caught glimpses of Kara's anxious eyes in the rear mirror, dark rings forming under them. She was apologizing again profusely for being careless, this time to her sister.

“Not that simple. Yes, she used too much of her power and now she's cut off for a while, but it's more... more then that. It messes with her when she gets like this.”

The younger Danvers was now in her room, the door half closed. They were drinking coffee in her kitchen while Alex tried to give Maggie the cliffnotes version.

“Take the car for example: She doesn't look because she is a freaking dumbass and relies too much on her hearing. It's a stupid habit. So she hears a car, but her brain tells her it's still far away...”

“Because normally her hearing is much better.”

“Exactly. So she steps in traffic. Gets a scare, remembers that if she gets hurt it's for real. Then... All her senses are numbed, but not the touch. Normally she shrugs off bullets, now she feels everything much harsher because her brain goes in panic mode. She's not used to it...”

“No touching.”

“Yes, no touching until she says so. It all feels raw at least for a while.” Alex exhales slowly. “When she was 15 she flared after spending an afternoon practicing her powers, she wanted to impress Superman and pushed herself too far. The morning after she cut herself so deep preparing breakfast she needed three stitches. Luckily our mom could do them, because they had to be taken out after only a few days, but the real point is it was the first time she saw her own blood in almost ten years. Can you imagine?”

“My cousin says it's as if a turtle has to walk around without her shell for a day.” Kara's soft voice chimes in unexpectedly from the doorway after she had hardly acknowledged Maggie's presence for the last hour. She'd exchanged her clothes for a cuddly Supergirl pajama and looks very tired.“But he's a giant nerd, so take it with a grain of salt.”

“Kara!” Maggie stage whispers with mock outrage. “You can't call Superman a giant nerd!”

She smiles weakly, trying to convey her gratitude again, but doesn't want to repeat herself again. She already di multiple times. “Yeah well, the Man of Steel just sent me a virtual get well soon bear, so there's that." Pause. “I'm gonna sleep...” Try too, she implies. “You...”

“We'll stay.” Alex offers knowing where she was going.

“Thanks.”

\- - -

“She wants to be alone.”

“Yes. For now. If it goes well tomorrow we'll watch a movie or play a game or something, like an ordinary sick day. She needs to adjust first. On her own.”

“And we stay?”

“Yes.”

Alex goes on for a bit washing her sister's dishes, keeping busy then adds.

“She can't hear us like she usually does, so I normally stick around. So she can see me, you know? Sometimes she wakes up and doesn't remember right away.”

“Guess that makes sense. Sorry... It's just a lot. I mean, it's awful for her, and I have so many questions that don't help...” She takes a moment to center herself. “Ok. Just tell me what to do, I want to help.”

Alex pushed out something that sounded like a laugh, even if it wasn't fully. After looking the police woman over with fondness she abandons the dish cloth she was torturing in her hands and steps closer to her.

“There are sweats in my overnight bag, get changed and choose a movie, love. There isn't much else we can do. I'll just finish up here and be right there.”

Then presses a kiss on her lips for good measure.

\- - -

Lena finished typing up her recommendations for the next quarter, then pushed her chair away from the desk. She laced her finger behind her head looking at the ceiling and huffed. At this hour there was only a handful of employees still in the building, she could allow herself a bit of respite, but her mind run almost immediately to the scene she had witnessed a few hours earlier.

She was exiting her town car, ready to climb to her office and tackle the mountain of work she had just slain, when she caught a glimpse of a blonde ponytail. Even after her long day that was enough for a smile forcing his way on her face. Rising a bit on her toes to look over the car she tried to see what Kara was up to, only to find her pale and stumbling along, her FBI agent sister in front of her, and that detective woman trailing close behind her.

There was such a stark contrast to her normal sunny attitude, Lena just stayed there transfixed, watching. She even thought for a moment that maybe her friend had somehow been arrested, but that didn't make any sense whatsoever. Before she could think what to do they were gone.

But now she knew.

Mumbling darkly to herself she snatched up her purse and coat.

“Jess, have the driver come around.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Kara sneaked out of her room again to get a glass of water. It hadn't been more than a few hours she knew, but her apartment was silent and dark, which she welcomed. She felt gross, a bit sick and really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Carefully she avoided any clutter on the floor and made her way to the kitchen, stopping when she saw Maggie's form uncomfortably sprawled on the couch. She looked around, but there was no sign of her sister. Her eyes went back to the detective, and staid there for a whole minute, waiting. 

Stupid. It's stupid. But the thought wouldn't leave her alone. Turning to the sink she filled her glass and put it down on the counter taking a few deep breaths.

“Stupid.” She whispered to herself again, then she approached the other woman.

\- - -

Maggie jerked awake with a dark figure looming over her. Her hand immediately run down to the gun she hadn't currently holstered on her oversized sweatpants. Her presumed aggressor, Kara, got startled too and stumbling backwards almost loosing her footing. Instead she dropped to sit on the coffee table.

Both stared at each other for a moment, catching their breath.

“Little Danvers? Did you just touch my boob?” Maggie asked with groggy voice.

“No!” The blonde shouted, flushing a deep shade of red she could see even in the dark living room. “I didn't, I swear!” She stammered. “I was... I. Shit. It's embarrassing. I thought you were dead ok? I mean, I knew you weren't. I was just checking. To be sure. Sorry!” Maggie smirked trying to keep up with the word vomit.

“I was just messing with you. Alex warned me this could happen. Well, not this part exactly, but I got the gist of it. Did you just swear though?” The teased.

“I'm really stressed out, ok? Where is Alex anyway?” Kara sounded at least aware Maggie was only kidding around, but there was still an edge to her voice.

“About that... She had to go in for an hour. Apparently the DEO has to work for a change when you take the day off. She almost threw a fit, but she had to.” Maggie smiled softly. “I promised to stay in the meantime, hope that's fine. J'onn will send her back as soon as humanly possible.”

“Yes, of course.” Kara seemed a bit better, still tired and irritable, but she smiled a little. 

There was a pause again. They hadn't hung out a lot without Alex. They did like each other, there just hadn't been time to build a real relationship yet. 

“So... you were checking if I was dead?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” She started, thinking it was probably real inappropriate and had made the detective uncomfortable, but then she saw the smirk on Maggie's face and changed the tune. “I mean... Do you know how loud a human heart is? Normally.”

“To you.” 

“Yes, to me. To me everybody is like one of those wind up toys that walk around with cymbals.” 

“Normally.” Maggie cut in when she saw Kara start to form the word.

“Ok smart ass.” Kara huffed. “next time I'll let you stay hypothetically dead.”

“No, I'm touched. Really.” she laughed. “How about I make us some tea and you can tell me all about it?”

\- - -

After a bit of a rocky start the conversation had started to flow more natural, and even if Kara wasn't contributing that much to it she could really appreciate how Maggie was soldiering through it and talking her head off to keep her distracted. After hitting the jackpot mentioning something funny that had happened during a case some time a go, Kara had laughed out loud, she had launched into the dramatic retelling of three entire cases back to back, complete with saucy details, and a whole lot of precinct gossip about each cop that appeared in her narration. 

Kara was contempt at sitting there on the counter, a warm (but not hot) mug of tea in her hands and nodding when it seemed appropriate.

The detective was just flaying her hands around wildly to play up the final confrontation she and her partner had had with an eighty year old scam artist, when there was a knock at the door.

She looked over to the clock, then to Kara silently asking if she was expecting somebody, but she needn't have bothered. The blonde's whole body language was skittish again and she seemed ready to hole up in her room. So much for all of Maggie's work.

“I'll get rid of them. Let me just...” She quickly scanned the living room, finding what she was looking for. The sweatpants were dark enough they wouldn't be noticed probably, but she couldn't be intimidating with a animal print t-shirt. Nobody could. Zipping her leather jacket over it she felt much better.

“So.” She opened the door a crack, planting herself firmly in front of it to cover the rest of the apartment. “Yes?” Not a trace of friendliness. Good job, Maggie. 

Kara couldn't hear who it was, and neither could she see, having retreated back to the edge of the living room. All she could follow were Maggie's brusque one-line answers.

“Yes. She's not available right now.”

Again, the answer was too soft to be heard with useless, Solar Flared ears. 

“You can call her tomorrow, Miss Luthor. When the sun is up.”

Lena? She chewed on her lower lip, trying to decide what to do, while her security detail grunted one more time and seemed to get ready to close the door on the CEO. Swallowing her fears she quickly skipped over.

“It's fine Maggie. I can talk to her.”

The detective looked back. Surprise cracking her stern facade, then after a moment she stepped aside and let her see the visitor. Lena was bundled in a winter coat, with a bit of color in her cheeks because of the cold outside.

“Hi.” She breathed out with a smile Kara just had to mirror. Sensing the mood change Maggie made them room and returned to her tea keeping an eye on them from a distance.

“Hi Lena. What are you doing here?”

“I saw you earlier in the street. Apologies for the hour but it looked like you may had a rough day and I wanted to stop by...” Lena furrowed her brow seeing her friend so frazzled and hearing the defeated tone she had used. “You have a very intimidating friend in there, by the way.”

“Yeah..” A smile flashed briefly over her face, but it was short lived. “My sister had to step out, I'm not really sure what she said to her girlfriend, but she takes the job very seriously.”

Lena had never heard her talk in a monotone like that, or look like that for that matter, it was the complete opposite of the normal Kara Danvers cheer. 

“I... Are you alright Kara? Like I said, I saw you earlier, and..” Absentmindedly she reached forward to maybe brush against her hand on the door, she wasn't sure, it hadn't been a conscious gesture, but the journalist bounced away in what seemed fear. Then immediately apologized.

“Sorry Lena. I'm.. not very good. I'm sick. Sort of.”

“Oh... yeah. I guess I'm intruding, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, so..”

They were interrupted by a rustling behind them. Alex was just stepping out of the elevator with a big bag of takeout, and to her credit it took her about a heartbeat to get over her surprise, slip into her trusty glare, then again the same amount of time to get a small signal from Kara and tempering it down. A bit. Not that much to be honest.

“Miss Luthor,” she greeted coldly stepping between the two. Kara opened the door a crack further, letting her sister slip in, then closed it again almost fully. Only now Lena noticed how she was almost completely hiding behind the wooden panel, leaning only her face and a hand outside. 

This had been a horrible idea. She didn't want her here. And why should she? 

“Hey Lena?” She looked up again at Kara's words. “I'm sorry I'm not much of a host right now... but thank you, really...”

\- - - 

“I told you to get the door for her. And bounce anybody. A-ny-bo-dy.” Alex hissed, so they wouldn't hear her at the door while she moved her girlfriend farther inside the apartment.

“I did! I was! She heard who it was, and went out to speak to her. Relax.” Maggie nuzzled up to her girl, trying to warm her cheeks with her own, but Alex just stood there.

“Really? That doesn't make any sense. First day is isolation day. No visitors and no phone calls, only text messages.”

“Well, guess that doesn't go for Lena Luthor.” She nudged Alex, and they both looked over to Kara, who was clinging to the inside of the door, hiding her Supergirl pajamas, but leaning as far out as she could into the hallway.

Alex snorted. “This again. You just want Kara to be gay.” 

“Ssshhh!” Maggie's eyes went wide, darting to Kara, who was still turned away and oblivious.

“Don't worry, she can't hear you today.” Alex started to giggle at her girlfriend's panicked face, and got a handful of paper towels thrown at her.

“I know that... Just forgot for a moment. Anyway...”

“Anyway you are way to invested in my sister being gay.”

“In Supergirl being gay you mean, or any other queer flavor of her choice, I don't care. Can you imagine if I showed up at Pride with her?” The detective subconsciously postured for the scene. “I'd be a legend I tell you. Maybe she could wear a rainbow cape... Are you sure you don't know? You are her sister...”

“Settle down. She insists that on Krypton everybody is bi, but that can't be, can it? Besides, she grew up here. I don't know, she never showed any interest in girls.”

Maggie huffed and pointed with both hands to Kara and Lena.

“Until now.” Alex granted, and both of them erupted in another round of giggles. Then just when they had managed to stop, another.

“What are you guys laughing about?”

There startled back from each other. “Nothing. Is Lena gone?”

“Yes. I told her I'm not well, but that everything is alright.” Kara looked inside the takeout bag. “She was worried.”

“Very considered of her.” They snickered.

Kara looked from one to the other, then shrugged.

“You guys are weird, I'm going back to bed. Don't eat everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, there was a bit of mixup with the upload. all good now.

“Like a greenish yellow. Scales. And kind of a mohawk thing like a dinosaur.”

Alex had to laugh at that. “Yeah, that's a Venyan. Matriarchal. Don't touch the teeth. They are prone to family feuds, honor killings, that kind of stuff. If he has a crest tattooed somewhere that's your best bet, if not you should look into local criminals. They like work as enforcers around the galaxy.”

“Thanks babe. How is it going on the home front?” Maggie sadly had to return to work today, but Alex had taken a few days to be there for Kara.

“Fine. It's friends and family day. We either do something low energy with somebody close, or spends the day moping in front of the tv, usually.”

“Wow, you have this stuff really down to a science, haven’t you? And what did she chose this time?”

“Well...”

\- - -

“You sure you want to do this? You could try in a few days.”

“No, I know I came off as a jerk, and I feel better, plus I have to get better at overcoming this stuff, learn to deal with it, and this could be a good start.” She rattled off.

Kara had been sitting on her couch, legs collected in front of her and her whole body wrapped in a soft comforter like a human burrito mulling the idea over in her head. For almost two hours she'd been sitting there, watching cartoons she didn’t pay any attention to, then the great announcement.

“So you want me to go?”

“Well no, but I think it's maybe best you do. I don't think she would be comfortable under your... let's call it “aggressive scrutiny”. I just have to shower first. I'm gross and I stink.”

“You don't” Not this again, thought Alex.

“I do!” Not this against, thought Kara.

“You don't.”

“I do, you just can't tell!”

“And neither can you!”

“Just let me Alex, a normal shower without going overboard. That won't happen again, ok? But I'm having a guest over and I just spent my last 24 hours in bed.”

Alex grunted something and hid her face behind the mug.

\- - -

“Hi.” Kara swung the door open like she was waiting for her right behind it. “Please come in.”

Lena ducked inside, taking the surrounding in while the blonde closed everything down again. She was wearing a pair of off-white sweats and matching long sleeved shirt, plus woolly socks, covering her completely from head to toe. Her hair was neatly collected in a ponytail and a cloud of sweet shampoo smell waved around her.

“Can I get your coat?” She smiled, and even if it didn't reach all the way to her eyes, that were a little red, she seemed better.

“Thank you. I was surprised by you call, pleasantly so of course. How do you feel?”

“Better, really, there is nothing to worry about.” And before the CEO could inquire further she added. “Nor anything to do. Now it’s just a matter of waiting until I feel like going outside again.”

“Does it happen often?” Kara had been vague on the phone, talking about her state. Much was left unsaid, and Lena was still wrapping her head around the situation.

“Not that much, only when I overextend myself.”

“I see.” She seemed pensive.

“Look Lena, it’s complicated and I don’t want to go into it right now, but…”

“You don’t have to.” She was quick to assure her. ”How about you leave that be and just tell me what I should be careful about?”

Kara was a bit taken aback by her directness, but Lena seemed sincerely interested and smiled encouragingly.

“I… Ok, I don’t like being touched at the moment. And loud noises… And most people. That’s it.”  
To be exempt from that last bit made her heart soar with joy, but she tried to keep a neutral facade. 

“They all seem sensible preferences, I would even go as far as to say they describe my default mood pretty well.” Then punctuated her answer with a small smile.

“Good. So...” Kara gave a relieved nod. “Wanna hang out a bit, or do you have to go back to work right away?”

\- - -

“Lena Luthor? For friends and family day?”

“Lower your voice, I don't want your whole precinct to know! Gossip magazines follow that woman like carrion crows, and the last think Kara needs is media attention.”

“Yes, sorry” Maggie whispered excitedly. “Did she say why?”

“Apparently she wanted to apologize for the other night...”

“Sure... So what are you doing?

“I'm waiting for a call that the coast is clear to go back there, but that's not going to be any time soon by the looks of it.”

“Go Kara.”

Alex snorted.

“How about a nice lunch date then?”

\- - -

Both women froze.

They had chatted for a while, then Kara had convinced her to watch tv. One episode after the other, frankly it was a new experience for Lena, who rarely had time to indulge in anything that didn't have an immediate purpose. To her surprise she was enjoying herself very much, getting caught up in the plot that was slowly unraveling in front of them and Kara's constant helpful commentary  
filling her in on any foreknowledge she needed.

A second knock at the door.

Lena looked over to Kara, who had abruptly stopped lecturing her about living under a rock. Was she expecting her to deal with it? Probably. She wasn’t an intimidating leather clad police woman, but Lena had stood up to her fair share of entitled assholes in board meetings and on the street, she could do this. For Kara. Swallowing her insecurities she tilted her head higher and made to stand up, but the blonde reached out and stopped her.

“Wait.” She whispered, and sure enough there was a muffled voice from outside.

“Pizza delivery. It’s already paid, enjoy.”

Kara smiled like it was Christmas morning, then looked down to her own hand still holding Lena’s arm. “Sorry.” A light blush tinged her cheeks as she let go. “Come.” She sneaked over to the door, made sure there was nobody outside and then quickly opened to drag the pizza container inside before slamming it closed again.

“You ordered pizza?”

She shook her head. “It’s sick day pizza.” Flare day pizza.

While Kara dashed to get plates Lena looked down to the receipt:  _Paid by W.Schott. Special Notes: Leave outside the door. Get well soon._  Schott was that little man who knew his science, if she remembered correctly. This is what it’s like to have friends, she mused.

“What do you want to drink? I have water, ice tea, wine... I mean I can't drink right now, but if you want I can...”

“Whatever you are having is fine.”

“Don’t you get sick day pizza?” Kara asked almost indignant.

 _No I don’t._  Not to ruin her friends good mood she put the thought to the side and smiled. “You know, most people eat chicken soup when they are sick.”

“I know.” She sounded like she’d only heard about it. “But when you are better… Pizza.”

Lena found herself unable to disagree with anything she said and took the too full plate she was holding out to her. “Makes sense.”

\- - -

“Yes, miss Luthor?”

“Can you read me my afternoon schedule please, Jess?”

“Yes, miss Luthor, but I can also save you some time and tell you there is nothing there that can't be pushed a day or two.” At her bosses beat of silence other assistants might have worried they overstepped, but she decided to double down instead. “That's what we are talking about, isn't it?”

Another moment of silence, then a small “Yes.”

“Don't worry, everything is taken care off. You can take the day, tomorrow morning too if you should need it.”

“That won't be necessary.”

Their good work relationship was based on Jess's knowledge when to push, but also when to stop and back off. Having her boss making a friend, and even taking a day to spend with said friend were already two not so small victories in her book. “Of course, miss Luthor.”

“There are a few other things you can do though. I'll text you.”

“Happy to. Have a good evening, I'll see you tomorrow.

\- - -

They really hadn't done much all day. Mostly empty pizza plates and mugs littered the coffee table, and the same tv series still playing even though their attention had been spotty here and there. They'd relaxed a bit a were now sitting closer, still respectfully not touching, and Lena had been pondering for a while.

Later during a break between episodes she found herself speaking out loud without even realizing it. “You have really loving friends Kara, you know that?”

“I do.” She nodded with a warm smile, looking directly at her.

“I mean… The pizza, and detective Sawyer…” Your sister. “I really envy that about you.”

“You know… Winn was really impressed by what you did with the alien weapons at that gala. He talked about it for weeks, also stalked your scientific papers for a while, because he’s weird like that. I'd bet if he knew were to, he’d send you sick day pizza too…”

At the thought of the delivery boy having to deal with her personal security she had to chuckle.

“You should come out with us some time.” She threw in offhandedly, but Lena seemed immediately nervous about the prospect.

“I don't...”

“When you feel like it, I mean. Some things take time..” Kara told her all serious, before winking at her.

“Ok. Maybe.”

“Thanks for getting it.” Kara in a somber tone.

Having lost the train of thought, Lena furrowed her eyebrows at her.

“That some things take time.”

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Lena had observed Kara trough the day, how content she was nestling on her couch with food and movies. 

Every few moments her eyes would twitch over to Lena to make sure she was still there, like it was a real concern she could have snuck away while distracted, but then she never held her gaze. Instead she looked back to the tv or her feet.

The CEO had taken it as a sign she was still welcome, and thank god for it. Informal social gatherings, hang outs, were really not her thing. She always felt out of place, her brain working overtime checking every little move by her, and every little response by other people. Always on the lookout for an inevitable gaffe.

Being with Kara had been easier so far. She was always so welcoming, and somehow had taken much of the pressure off. Still, Lena was observant as ever, and “sick” Kara was easily affected by things, she had noticed. She got tired easily, or cold, or frustrated, even if she tried not to show it.

It was quite the feat of willpower for Lena not to diagnose what exactly was wrong with her, but Kara made it clear she didn't want to talk about it, so she tried not to.

At some point the blonde had huffed, puffed, and then dragged a comforter from her bed, and dumped it over both their legs without even asking. Sinking deep into it's softness she had grown silent and sleepy, and Lena would have taken it as a sign to make her exit, but even so every few moments her eyes fluttered open to make sure she wasn't alone. 

“Want me to turn the tv off, Kara?”

“Mmmnoh,” she drawled out half asleep, “you are watching.”

“I don't mind, really.”

“But,” it took her two tries to open her eyes completely, “do you have to go?”

“No,” the almost childish worry in Kara's voice made her smile. “I can read something, I have in fact a few things I should check on for work.” She said fishing her tablet out from her purse near the couch and showing it to the blonde. 

“Mkay, but don't leave while I'm asleep. If you have to leave you can wake me.”

“I won't.” 

“Promise?” She assured her, trying not to read to much in her statement. She clearly didn't like to be alone feeling like she did. It had nothing to do with Lena personally. 

Be cool, Lena.

“I promise Kara, now get some sleep. I'm here.”

Kara stared her down too make sure, before she nodded and took her glasses off rubbing her face. She looked over again, considering for a split second Lena's lap or maybe that was just her imagination, then curled up against the opposite armrest. 

After watching the blonde make herself comfortable Lena turned her tablet on and aimlessly surfed around the internet, her heart almost stopping when she felt Kara's feet slide up against her thigh under the comforter.

\- - -

James < so, how is kara doing? >

Alex < honest to god, no idea >

Winn < you aren't with her? >

Alex < no >

Maggie < supergirl has a different ladyfriend over >

Winn < for real? >

Alex < yes. hasn't replied to texts all day >

Winn < good for her. >

James < who? >

Lucy < no one respond, have him figure it out. >

\- - - 

“Kara? Hey Kara.” She whispered, trying to wake her without touching the sleeping blonde.

“Kara?” She whispered louder.

“What?” She shot up. “Do you have to go?”

“No, your phone is blowing up. You've got at least half a dozen messages I think. I thought maybe somebody is worrying about you, I didn't want to wake you...”

“T's fine. What time is it?” She asked, stretching like a cat while wrestling the covers off her. 

“Almost six, I was thinking...”

With a loud crash flung to the ground after being dragged with the comforter and broke in several pieces. Kara jumped up, color draining from her face. As there was no follow up to the sound, she calmed down a bit, but she was still standing there, breathing heavily looking down on the mess. 

It had landed away from the carpet, but the little bit of liquid still inside had spilled all over the floor.

“Shit. Goddammit.” She muttered under her breath looking around.

She seemed conflicted, in a hard spot for some reason.

Lena waited a moment longer, to see if she would do something, then asked: “What is it Kara? Can I help you?” 

She looked over, almost surprised to see her there.

“No. It's... Aemh...”

“Kara?” She asked again, trying to convey her support in her tone of voice and eyes, consciously pinning her hands at her sides even if they'd naturally go for a reassuring touch.

“It's nothing. It's just... The broom and all the other cleaning stuff, it's all in a small cabinet on the balcony.”

Lena waited for the rest of the explanation.

“I'm... It's the second day, I don't know... sometimes I get dizzy when I look down when I can't... when I'm like this.”

“I can get it, don't worry.” She assured immediately, and turned to the window doors. Kara was uncomfortable, and it broke her heart after seeing her so calm during the day.

“Oh no, Lena. You really shouldn't, you are a guest.”

“It's not a big deal. How about I get the stuff, and you can keep your guest honor by cleaning everything up?” She tried to put her friend at ease.

“Ok. Fine. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, just let me...” She did quick work of retrieving what they needed from outside, gave it over to Kara, and immediately started on a new topic so they wouldn't be hung up on this unpleasant break. “As I was saying... I had an idea while you were asleep.”

“Mmh?” She was distracted, still embarrassed, and kept her eyes low.

“I'd like to do something for you as well.”

Kara looked up from where she was cleaning, through a curtain of blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail while she slept.

“Like Winn and agent Sawyer. I'd like to be a good friend too.”

“You are. You've spend the day with me Lena.” She said deadpan.

“Yes, but I mean... Hey Kara, look at me. We didn't do much and I enjoyed myself, it wouldn't really consider it something it did for you. I even got a day off out of it. You may be surprised, but I don't have many of those usually.”

A small smile, just for a moment.“Not really. So what did you have in mind?”

“How about dinner? What's that place called again, you wanted to try?”

Vincenzo's. She had told her weeks ago. Kara rose slowly and dusted herself off, leaning the broom against the wall in a corner. “That's very kind of you Lena, but I don't think I feel up to going out tonight. I...”

“Kara,” She looked at her with an amused look. “are you aware how much I'm worth? I'm pretty sure there isn't a restaurant in the city that would not stoop to takeout for me.” 

“You can do that?”

“I've never tried it before, but I'm pretty sure I can. How about it?”

The most beautiful smile broke out in full on Kara's face, and it was answer enough.

\- - - 

That evening when Alex let herself in Kara's apartment, a curious Maggie right on her heels, they almost crashed into Lena. The CEO had her coat already on and was clearly on her way out the door, but graciously recovered.

“I was just leaving, have a nice evening. Agent. Detective.” She nodded to each woman, who were looking at her like deer caught in headlights.

Both were too surprised to say anything and just watched her leave.

“What happened here?” Alex asked when she recovered. 

Brand new Tupperware containers were stacked three deep on Kara's most of kitchen counter, almost all full, but judging by the table quite a few had been emptied as well. A bottle of wine stood abandoned and unopened in a corner.

“Lena got me Vincenzo's for dinner.” Kara grinned from her stool.

“She was her the whole day?”

The superheroine nodded polishing her plate off. 

“She really knows how to make an impression, doesn't she?” Maggie laughed. “How are you feeling, little Danvers?”

“I'm good.”

“Yeah, I bet.” She nudged her, then startled. “Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to. Sorry!”

“It's fine. I'm better. Almost there. Want some lamb leg?”


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s all you got, _Supergirl_?”

The younger Danvers grit her teeth, pushing with all her might against Maggie, but it was to no avail. With one swift flick of her wrist the detective pushed Kara’s arm down on the tabletop and jumped up in celebration. Arm wrestling had been her idea.

“Stop it children!” Alex chastised them from the other side of the living room. “Sooner or later her powers will kick back in and I don’t want a one armed girlfriend.”

“That can happen?” Maggie’s eyes went wide.

Winn immediately nodded, gleefully miming an over the top dismemberment behind Alex’s back, silently screaming in agony and flailing one arm around.

“Relax, they come back gradually.” Kara assured her with a clap on the back, when she saw Maggie's horrified face.

They had all gathered in her apartment for the last of the Flare traditions, the pretty straight forward final thank you dinner. Seeing full bellies and big smiles all around the superheroine took up a glass and turned to her friends.

“If the food didn’t spell it out, thank you again for all your help in this sucky few days. Like always there are also thank you brownies, with an extra big batch for James, who has picked up a lot of the heroing slack as Guardian,” She toasted to her banged up friend lounging on the recliner, who toasted right back. “and one for J’onn, who can't be here tonight because he had to don a skirt and fly around National City to keep up appearances.”

"A true American hero." Maggie and James both nodded solemnly.

“Hear hear.” Mixed with some snickering.

“Too bad you couldn’t invite Lena to thank her.” Winn commented, snatching his box of goodies from the pile.

“I’m swinging by her office tomorrow.”

“Do you plan to bring brownies for her too, or do you have something else…” Sensing what was about to come out of Maggie’s mouth next Alex loudly smacked a kiss on it, and then another and another, each time she tried to speak again, until she finally gave up.

“Somebody get them a room!”

“There are children here!”

\- - -

The day after.

Kara < wish me luck >

Alex < hope you know what you are doing >

\- - - 

Kara happily skipped from the elevator to Jess's desk, fully intentioned to ride the high that usually came with regaining her powers all day long. She cheerfully greeted the assistant, winked and showed her the container of baked goods.

“Go right ahead.” 

The blonde thanked her with a curtsy, then swung around and pushed the double doors open to enter Lena's office.

“Good morning, miss Luthor.” She piped, placing the box on her desk. “I hope you like brownies, because I made you a lot of them.” 

The CEO had a handful of big format spreadsheets covering her work space and had been deeply immersed in their study, but she brushed them aside without a second thought when she saw her guest, and pointed to the chairs in front of her.

“Good morning to you, Kara. You seem chipper today.”

“I'm all better.” She grinned, settling down. “Those are to thank you for the other day, really was the highlight of my house arrest.”

“Thank you. You really shouldn't have, it was a pleasure for me to.”

Then they simply sat there, smiling at each other for a few moments.

“So... I was thinking...” Kara began after a while.

“Yes?”

All of a sudden she seemed a bit hesitant.

“I was talking to some colleagues of mine and they told me industrial espionage is a real problem for big businesses like this one. Many offices even sweep regularly for bugs, do you do that?”

“Yes. Twice a week.” Lena scrunched her nose at the strange line of questioning her friend had fallen into, but the blonde rolled on.

“And Jess, you two seem close. That’s nice. I was an assistant too, you know? Some have a direct line to their bosses office so they can listen in on the meetings.”

“Yes, but she doesn’t.” 

Kara paused, trying to remember what else had been on Alex’s carefully constructed checklist.

Alex’s checklist she had sworn upon. 

Alex’s nonnegotiable condition to let her come here today.

Before she could piece together the next step though, Lena took initiative.

“I can assure you that after recent events the L-Corp building is now completely secure, but if you want to have an off the record conversation all you have to do is ask.”

The CEO produced her phone and tablet and put them into an ornate box on her table, which a quick super powered glance revealed to be lead lined, then she unclasped the cable from her land line and flicked a switch on the wall. With a small thud all her screens went dark.

“There. The doors are soundproof.”

“I know.” Kara squeaked. “Hi.” She greeted again, almost shy.

“Hi.” She smiled back.

“So… There is something I wanted to tell you. Or rather explain… and… well… So…” Her eyes fell on something interesting. “I’m not on the spectrum.”

Lena furrowed her brow in question.

“I’m flattered you would read up on it, but I'm not on the spectrum” The blonde tapped a finger on the desk, right on top of where the CEO had hidden the book she was reading ealier.

For a split second her mouth fell open in surprise, then the cogs started to turn.

“No you are not. You are Supergirl.”

Now was Kara’s turn to be taken aback. “You already know?”

“No, I didn’t. But it makes sense. Plus the thought had occurred to me, I just…”

“What?”

“My mind is always puzzling over things, working things out, and so on. When it comes to boundaries… Sometimes I have to set a few for myself. And I did.” The blonde didn't seem to understand fully. “Like I said, it occurred to me as a possibility, but you always treated me fairly and kindly, so I pushed it away in a box and didn't think about it anymore. I figured you would tell me if you wanted to.”

Kara, still a bit deflated from the missed reveal, flung her hands in the air. “Surprise.”

“Yes, it makes sense.” Lena smiled warmly at her. “The last few days… You lost your powers? It mus have been some kind of sensory and cognitive dissonance. You used to much of a finite energy source, and had to recharge probably.”

She nodded.

Lena paused.

“Your sister doesn’t work for the FBI, does she?”

“Lena, how about we … do baby steps here, ok?”

“Fair enough.” They shared a laugh.

“You know, now that I think about it maybe in a sense I am. On the spectrum. Some times. I don’t know…Can I borrow the you literature?”

“Of course.” Lena took out the large tome hiding in her desk drawer, and two more she had stashed in a cabinet behind her. 

“I mean... I didn't research it, but I heard something about neurons misfiring, and it sounds pretty accurate. These aren't like super complicated, are they?” Kara mused browsing the back of one of the books. Not hearing an answer she looked up, catching a very embarrassed Lena. “They totally are, aren't they?” 

She pushed them back to her with a shrug. “I'll check out some more accessible ones from the library later.”

The CEO made a non-committal noise. 

“You can really decide not to think about something? Just like that?” 

“Not just like that, I had to work on it. On a system. I kind of had to, if I don't check myself I probably wouldn't ever stop. I'm weird like that.” She explained, still a bit overwhelmed by the revelations and it's many implications. 

More and more occurred to her as she took a minute to play it over, and she was thankful Kara would simply sit there and let her do her overthinking.

She didn't even hear when Kara corrected her “weird” with “extraordinary” under her breath.

There was one think she continued to come back to.

“Why did you tell me?”

“First of all, I didn’t. You sherlocked it all out yourself. Second, you said you wanted to be my friend, like the others, and well… They know, now you know. You are in the gang.”

“I'm what?”

“You heard me. You are in the gang.”

Lena Luthor in a gang.

Friends.

She smiled.

“Oh, my sister will probably threaten you.”

Her smile faltered a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, with long notes at the end. Apologies.

Lena was sitting in the back of one of her less flashy town cars, nervously tapping her fingers on the seat beside her. Ten minutes, maybe fifteen she had been peering outside and tapping. The divider was up, so she didn't have to look at her driver, who was probably starting to wonder what the holdup was... or maybe he was serenely reading his newspaper, it certainly wasn't the first time his employer had hidden out in the car before having to do something unpleasant after all.

Today shouldn't be unpleasant though, Lena thought. Just scary. A bit.

More like a lot.

She looked out again, taking the dark and deserted street in. It didn't look like a very good part of town, but that was the least of her worries. If she got mugged maybe she could just go back home.

The vibration of her phone distracted her from her increasingly anxious thoughts, and thankful for it she rummaged for it inside her purse.

< You know you don't have to come right? If you don't feel up to it I can make up an excuse for you. >

Lena furrowed her brow quickly typing out a reply.

< You can hear me from inside? >

<I'm waiting for you in the parking lot, but yes I could. >

A smile grew on her face, her anxiety momentarily forgotten.

“That's kind of cool.” She murmured to herself.

< Very cool. You coming? >

And it was all back.

Now or never. She tapped a bit more, at increasing speed, then put off by the sound herself she stopped, but almost immediately started to rhythmic click her teeth instead. Ok fine, she told herself, now. Or maybe never?

Now.

She opened the car door and stepped into the chilly night. Lena walked a few hundred meters down the street, and as soon as she was close enough to recognize it her eyes zeroed in on Kara's colorful coat before she could make a conscious effort to look for her friend.

“Hi.” She waved, quickening her pace.

“Hi.” The blonde mirrored her, then they both paused like they somehow always did, just looking at each other, with a big smile plastered on their face.

“So, you ready?”

“Kind of.” She wasn't at all.

“Would it help if I gave you an unfair advantage?”

The worry and care Kara was investing in something as mundane as having Lena meet her friends really meant the world to her, filling her with a warmth she rarely felt, but now at the superheroes serious face she almost had to laugh. “Maybe.. What do you have in mind?”

Kara signaled her to be quiet, then after a moment:

“So Maggie is worried you'll hold that time she arrested you against her, hopes you... She thinks maybe you had forgotten, and now you'll remember, buy her building and double her rent or something. Alex says not to worry about it and that she'll... and nothing. Nothing else.”

“What is your sister saying, Kara?” She pushes chuckling.

“Oh you know... Girlfriend stuff, she doesn't mean it. She has to be on her side, and likes to make threats. Winn has a bunch of sciency questions for you, no surprise there. James isn't saying anything, but you don't have to worry there, he is good. Just you know... Maybe don't bring up...”

“Lex. Yeah, I don't do that as a general rule.”

“Good call. Listen, it's no big deal, I just thought you could enjoy a night out. If it's not your thing don't even worry about it. You can make up some CEO emergency and disappear into the night, no one will question it.”

Lena seemed horrified but that notion. “That would be rude.”

“I'll defend your honor and manners if need be.”

“Fine, let's go.” Lena takes Kara's outstretched hand and lets herself be guided to the nondescript door in the seedy alley. Because that's somehow where Kara's friends meet.

\- - -

Like so many other terror inducing events, it turns out not to be that bad in the end.

Clinging to Kara's arm they get through a gaggle of exotic patrons of all shapes and sizes, she does her best not to gawk at and into the bar proper. It sure has seen better days, but in Lena's eyes underneath it all it also somehow has the flair of a speakeasy of old.

A dozen different alien species are represented in this one room, more than she had probably ever seen, and most of them seem to be quietly drinking and chatting among themselves. The one exception is a rather heated but still friendly game of cards being played on the far end.

Kara doesn't leave her much time to take it all in, dragging her further towards the booths with just enough time to get her game face on.

“Here we are. Guys, this is Lena, you already know. Lena, this are the guys. And gals. Alex, my sister ...” The blonde happily chatters on gesturing around the table, even though the introductions aren't really necessary. “You remember Winn...” She nods and the he waves at her with a grin.

“Miss Luthor, hi.” Maggie squeaks when it's her turn, pushing a hand out to shake hers.

“Detective Sawyer.” She smirks a little, having adopted the charming persona she usually presents during social events.“Please call me Lena, and don't worry, I'm not really in real estate. Your apartment is safe.”

The police woman blushes furiously and grumbles something to herself when the whole table erupts in laughter, but after she seems more relieved there won't be bad blood then offended.

James Olsen is the next to greet her, with calm voice that manages to put her at ease.

“Lena, it's nice to meet you.”

“I feel the same, Mr. Olsen. James.” She corrects herself when he gives her a look. “Thank you for having me.”

And it seems it will be downhill from there. They order, begin to chat a bit with minimal awkwardness, and the drinks help but everybody is very nice to her, then after a few minutes Alex's attention seems to wander somewhere else. Lena notices immediately, since she's paying particular attention to Kara's sister every move. Making a good impression with her was a vital part of this evening, she had decided. The agent leans in to her girlfriend and tells her something, it's serious not sweet.

Lena looks over to Kara to glean some insight, but she is isn't paying attention.

“Is everything alright, Alex?” She asks then, feeling that light strangeness that always comes with calling a new acquaintance by name.

“Do you know that guy?”

No she doesn't. A greyish-blue fish fellow with red eyes drinking alone, looking over to them ever so often with an intense look. She shakes her head.

“He's not the only one.” Winn chimes in a bit worried, making a head gesture around them.

A few others, alone or in groups are keeping an eye on them it seems. On her more likely. Three bald men with strangely shaped noses, a brawler at the booth with hooks along his arms, a green girl that looks too young for a bar eating peanuts whole. They don't seem to be doing anything besides muttering and giving them the stink eye, but now that they have clearly been busted a tense silence falls on the bar.

“They probably know who I am. It's... Not that surprising.” Lena lowers her eyes to her drink.

Kara leans a little over a little bit, just enough for their arms to touch in support. “Maybe...”

“I'm used to it, don't worry. It happens.” She continues, her voice a bit unsure. Mentally she is already trying to untangle herself from the evening, thinking which excuse would go over the best, when a loud slam of wood against wood makes her flinch.

Alex, Maggie and James shoot up half way ready for a fight, but they are cut of by a gravelly voice.

“What's this shit show about?”

Surprisingly the towering creature covered in chitin plates and biker wear seems to be speaking to the other aliens, not them. He slams down his empty glass close to where his pool stick landed a few moments before and steps around the table. No one has the guts to speak up.

“So you have seen the lady on the news, big deal. She was on there because she had her own mother arrested, instead of gassing us all, so keep your eyeballs to yourselves.”

Silence.

One by one bar patrons return to their own business, but the chatter hasn't returned completely when Winn murmurs a beat to loud “That guy is awesome.” making everybody cringe. Lena can only nod. To be honest she has watched the whole exchange dumbfounded and after clearing her voice a little, she gets out a “Thank you.”

“Yeah man, thanks.” She hears Maggie agree in direction of their new friend. “Can we..”

“I don't talk to Five-0,” The giant drawls, then looking at Lena, “have a good evening.” And steps away to the back of the bar, where the lights are even dimmer and the smoke thicker.

They all look after him.

“So that happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written these few chapters without a real plan, just as an exercise and to mix it up from my work writing. Seeing the overwhelming amount of positive feedback I spent the last few weeks thinking about giving it a bit more backbone, a real storyline and such, but there is a frustrating point I constantly come back to…
> 
> Supergirl makes so little sense.
> 
> Obviously I’m not talking about the premise, or the superpowers, that I’m more then on board with. :D I’m thinking of the inconsistencies and holes in its setting and plotlines:
> 
> The DEO has no structure and no clear job description, vaguely poking around alien crime, apparently cherry-picking cases from the NCPD while at the same time doing other alieny stuff we aren’t completely clear on (transporting kryptonite at some point, research?, the alien registry).
> 
> As a direct consequence the Science Division doesn’t have a clear role either, since they basically are absentee backup dancers to the DEO, a secret organization they don’t/shouldn’t know about. There usually is no distinction between high profile cases and street level crime with alien involvement.
> 
> We get very little about aliens in general. The alien bar was a nice touch when it appeared, but in a few episodes in turned from an interesting spot that could be the catalyst for many stories, springboard to more alien culture and species being introduced, to another watering hole (even the look went from seedy to generic dive bar).
> 
> Where the hell are the alien cast members? I’m talking about real rubber-mask aliens that can’t hide behind passable human looks or shapeshifting abilities. Somebody like Brian, only with a personality. Somebody who could be instrumental in telling stories about discrimination, prejudice, sub- and counterculture …
> 
> Why doesn’t anything ever change in National City? Be it after a media fueled alien threat or a plot to kill all aliens in NC, there is no public outcry ever, no change in the civic mood, no rising tension on the streets from either side… no misguided alien self-defense league or "humanity first" movements, no attempt of cross-species outreach. Just another completely normal day.
> 
> The whole journalism plotline is a mess. I think t's better to leave it at that instead of going into it in detail. (I'm a journalism student.)
> 
> And Cadmus? I guess that should be the overreaching menace of the series, the main antagonist, but it’s presence isn’t ever felt if it’s not the plot of the week. There doesn’t seem to be a plan there, or a goal, or even a simple progression. I have no sense that there is a rising tension, not even a cliché one to be resolved in the season finale. 
> 
> I like to write in established settings, combining and rearranging elements of it and such, but there is simply too much to work on here to do it just for funsies. Plus, let’s be honest: How many OCs and changes from the source material can a fic have before the appeal isn’t there anymore?
> 
> What do you think?


	7. The one where the plot starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence. First I managed to catch some kind of strange cross between the common cold and the t-virus, then I had some paid work to do for a while. I wanted to follow through with my promise to expand on my story though so here we are, even if the word count is still a bit low and we don't see most of the characters. Enjoy.

It's nighttime and an armored van cruises along National City's streets.

A bit further along it's route three figures sit huddled inside an old brown car parked in an alley intently listening to their broadband radio. There is nobody else wandering around this part of the warehouse district at this hour and street lightning is spotty at best. A fourth man is hidden nearby as lookout. 

Right on time the radio crackles and the normal dispatches are interrupted by some action.

“Engine 42, Truck 8, Fire; Repeat: Engine 42, Truck 8, Fire; 1300 5th.”

“Lieutenant 25 to Main, we are already on scene. We have a five story structure fully involved, at least seven people unaccounted for.”

“Copy that Lieutenant 25, proceed...”

The one in the drivers seat turns the knob to a different frequency, different department. Police.

"..need to establish perimeter. Firefighters on scene."

"221, 10-4, en route."

"224, en route."

“Right on time like promised.” Satisfied he turns the radio off.

“Think she'll show up there?” His companion asks slipping his gloves on.

“Fire at an apartment complex, how could she not? Fifteen boys, not a minute more. Look alive and no unnecessary ruckus, I don't want to push our luck.” They swarm out from their vehicle and take positions.

There are a few moments of silence, then the sound of a vehicle approaching.

It's nighttime and an armored van cruises along National City's streets, but then spike strips shoot out from nowhere right in front of it. 

Tires burst, the driver curses and the van swerves in the opposite lane. For a few moments there are sparks flying when it's side panels scrape against a nearby building, then it comes to a sudden stop against a dumpster. 

While the occupying security guards are still trying to get there bearings one of the robbers starts a clock. 00:15:00:00. His partner hands him a big industrial drill, and together they quickly maneuver it to use against the back doors. A low whine fills the deserted stretch of road.

Another one of the robbers hoists a pressure tank up, it's hose pushed inside as soon as the drill bit pierces through the thick metal plating. Green gas sluggishly fills the inside, the dizzy guards can barely make out the last aggressor approaching with his machine gun pointed to the floor.

They collapse.

\- - -

It takes more then half an hour for the security company to notice one of their vans is stationary, try repeatedly to make contact, then call the police, and a few more for a lonely cruiser to peal off from the apartment complex fire and reach the remote incident site.

A few more and two ambulances join them. 

An hour until the security guards start to regain consciousness in their hospital beds and make their statement. Around them half a dozen brun victims are also treated, and somewhere a little girl chatters with unshakable enthusiasm about how Supergirl flew her down from her balcony and patted her head after, while a nurse tries to bandage her. 

When officers hear the securty guards utter “rubbery blue skin” and “black pupils” they are almost relieved to call in and hand the case off to somebody with a higher pay grade. their shift had ended hours earlier.

\- - -

It's later, still nighttime and somewhere a cellphone goes off. 

Jerking awake Alex opens her eyes in the darkness and needs a beat to remember that she is not in her apartment. Before she can wiggle herself out of the thick covers at her side Maggie furiously tries to punch them away, but they just fall back on them. Maggie groans. Alex snorts and gets and elbow to the ribs for it. They start shoving each other out of her way, both diving towards the bedside table fumbling with their phones for a few moments.

“It's me!” Maggie croaks triumphantly but still sleepy.

“What is it?”

“Robbery.” She huffs squinting her eyes to the bright text alert.

She hears Alex fall back on the pillow mumbling something that sounds like “T'sucks” or maybe “Sucks t'be you”, so she throws her pillow her way just in case before tumbling out of her bedroom to slip on yesterday's clothes. 

While she quickly tries to tame her hair in the bathroom she hears the coffee maker being turned on and smiles to herself, later when she emerges from there to retrieve her gun she catches a glimpse of her pantless girlfriends shuffling back to bed with a wobbly wave. 

“Call if you need help.”

She smiles. “I'm a big girl.” 

And the luckiest detective alive.

\- - -

It's that gray and miserable time immediately before first light when she reaches the crime scene

“Detective Sawyer.” Maggie flashes her badge at the grumpy officer at the police tape and is waved trough. Understandably nobody seems to want to be there, but a bunch of uniforms are nonetheless milling around, some still assembling flood lights that are by now pretty much useless. Nearby a ratty fellow in civilian clothing is chugging on a giant travel mug.

“Sawyer.” She repeats pocketing the badge.

“Parker. Robbery-Homicide. “ He sighs. “You Science Squad?”

“Yes. What do we have?”

“Alien stick-up crew of four. Professionals by the looks of it, in and out clean. No shots fired. There are no cameras in the whole block, so they didn't wear masks. Witnesses are working with a sketch artist right now, but you know how that goes... ”

She nodded. If they were lucky they could at least identify what kind of alien they were dealing with, but cross species identification was notoriously unreliable. 

“What did they take?”

“Officially...” Parker fished around in the pockets of his trench coat producing a shipping manifest. “...generic medical waste product from the local hospitals.”

“But...” Maggie coaxed.

“But unofficially something stinks here so I had an officer fetch a Geiger counter. It's radioactive. It will take some time to navigate trough all the red tape and know if the transport was on the up and up, but bottom line there are two gym bags worth of dirty waste on the loose.”

“Fuck.” She pauses. “I need to make a call.”

Parker just nods, crouching down to inspect wreckage. While she steps away in search of some privacy she sees him poking a piece of car body with his pen and looking around disconsolate.

The phone rings twice. “I need your help.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Dirty bomb maybe, if we want to be boring about it, but it's probably not that radioactive to be honest. Could also be an energy source for something, a space toaster, a really small space ship maybe. Hell, our friends the Ichthyo don't,” Winn points to the species displayed on one of the monitors. “but we have at least two others in the index that can gain sustenance from low level radiation, so it could be space food for all we know.”

“Great, so we are nowhere.” Maggie is drinking her fourth cup of coffee while her friend is walking her trough this little presentation. She really needs to change, and hasn't had the chance to see Alex yet. It's shaping up to be a really crappy day. 

“Maybe if we could get a more precise description of what was in there...”

“Detective Parker is looking into that, but from the sound of it it's just run of the mill waste from three different hospitals. Nothing fancy. What do we have about the aliens?”

A click of his remote and the file is magnified and arranged over all three of the monitors mounted on the wall of the conference room: Bald bluish-green faces with flat noses, black eyes and rosy gills instead of ears. 

“Ichthyo, like I said. An amphibious species like you probably guessed, they are climatic refugees from their planet. We have a few hundred registered ones in the city plus few more in the state. No known criminal masterminds among them. They usually keep their nose clean it seems.”

He lets a paper file slide along the glass table to her.

“Their profile describes them as pretty vanilla citizens, no propensity for violence or any other anti-social behavior. They like to live near water, possibly clean, eat almost exclusively fish, besides that and their freaky eyes they could pretty much be your basic Canadians. But I guess every planet has it's black sheep, or four.”

“Winn...” She whined.

“Sorry Maggie, that's it. That's all the information I could find in our database and J'onn says we can't officially, or unofficially rather, step in until there is a reason to. Labs are of course at your disposal if you get something to analyze, Alex practically owns that place anyway, plus you have my number. And Alex's. And Kara's... Do you have J'onn's?” He gets sidetracked. “Never mind. What I mean to say is...”

“That's totally fine.” She stops his rambling before it get too out of hand. “More then happy to do the work myself, really. I just hoped you would have some kind of lead. A way to trace it? Or a person of interest. Nothing?”

He glumly shakes his head, but she shrugged and offered him a fist bump. 

“Well, time to be a cop then. But first I really need a nap.”

\- - - 

Lena had been sitting in the waiting area of the DEO for about forty minutes now, and she had to admit the list of people that deserved this kind of patience from her was very very limited. Kara Danvers mostly, but lately a few of her friends were maybe gaining on that front as well, becoming Lena's friends too. Or friendly at least. It was a slow process for her, she didn't let people in easily. 

Life of a Luthor.

Another “perk” of her family name, after her brother's incarceration? The utter impossibility of getting even minimal security clearance. She had seen Maggie stagger out of the operations center earlier and knew from conversations that James had the same privileges, both well deserved field promotions, but not her. A very uncomfortable agent had explained to her she wasn't allowed to cross the milky glass doors and would be notified when Supergirl came in. 

She wasn't even mad to be honest, keeping Luthors out was a sensible policy after all, but there was only so much work she could do from her smartphone before contemplating if that stylish receptionist at the door was a trained assassin or just a temp. Would she shoot a Fortune 500 CEO?

Her musings were interrupted when the doors finally opens, but to her horror instead of her one familiar and manageable friend a whole group poures out: Kara in her superhero suit, serious-business-Alex, gun et all, a few other hanger-on agents and director Hank Henshaw. She swallows. Too many and unexpected, suddenly Lena feels under scrutiny. Like at school. She shot up from her seat, grasping her bag's handles with both hands to steady them. 

“Oh Lena!” Kara sees her first, interrupting the discussion going around the group. “I'm sorry, shit, I... I'm really spent, I don't know if I'm really up to lunch. I should have called...”

Lena, still unsteady, just smiles a little and looks over to the seat next to her, where two giant takeout bags of Chinese food are waiting. 

“You are the best.” A huge grins splits the Girl of Steel 's face.

“I saw you on the news,” The CEO explains. “was pretty hard to miss.”

Besides them the meeting comes to an end and the group disperses leaving only the Danvers sisters and their boss, so she decides to be brave for a change and sticks her hand out.

“Hi, Lena Luthor. I don't believe we have been formally introduced.”

“Nice to meet you, miss Luthor.” The director answers in a deep calm voice. And there comes another agent with a tablet out from nowhere, showing him some urgent spreadsheet. Still, she did her part, so she turns to Kara. 

“You were pretty awesome by the looks of it.”

The blonde has both hands already busy rummaging in the food bags, but when she looks up to her for a moment she blushes lightly before turning away. “Yeah, no biggie.”

Alex standing at her side furrows her brow at the choice of words, but let's it slide.

“Not what I heard,” Lena insists. “No casualties all thanks to Supergirl being there in time. I guess now I know why you have to cancel plans so often, and it's a good reason. The best I heard.” 

They smile at each other for a long beat, then Alex shifts her weight reminding them they aren't alone and Kara rushes to blurt out something to bridge the silence.

“Yeah. Apartment fire. Terrible. Fire fighters said it was probably something in the wiring, but everything seemed brand new. I will look into it. As a reporter. As Kara I mean. Who is a reporter.”

“Riight...” Alex just huffs out and steps over to the receptionist to busy herself with some fake work or to chat, anything to get out of the awkward bubble around those two. 

“Thanks for the food, really. I'm really sorry about the lunch.”

“Don't worry about it, I get it. Raincheck.” Then after a beat, “Hey Kara?”

“Yes?”

“You are Supergirl.” Lena grins.

The blonde shakes her head. “It's been weeks Lena.”

“Still strange. And awesome. You are Supergirl. Eating eggrolls. And making a mess.”

She looks down sheepishly and mumbles “Sorry” with her mouth full.

“I'm sorry miss Luthor, today we have a full plate.” Henshaw steps back to them.

“That's fine, I have to get back to L-Corp anyway. Again, nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” They shake hands again quickly, with Lena ready to make her exit, but the director of the DEO doesn't release his grasp. “Can I just ask...” His tone is unaffected, as is his demeanor, but there is always some steel just under the surface with him. “Who told you about me?”

“What do you mean?” Lena looks around unsure of what's happening. Kara has made half a step toward them, while Alex just watches the exchange a bit confused.

“Who told you about me. About my powers. That I'm an alien.” He repeats with the same eerie calmness.

A beat of silence. Is the receptionist reaching for something?

“It's you droning on in the background, aren't you? What is it, a code? Chess moves. Are you going though Kasparov vs Deep Blue in a loop? You are trying to cover your thoughts.”

“My mother told me.” She finally admits. “Not told me, more like overheard when I was kidnapped. The other Hank Henshaw was there, I gathered some things from what they said.”

“J'onn...” Kara tries to cut in, but his focus doesn't stray for a moment from her.

“Such as?” He asks.

“Mindreading. Shapeshifting. Flight or teleportation since you kept up with Supergirl.” She stammers out, cursing herself for ruining the one good thing she had going on for her. If Lena is at odds with the DEO Kara will be in an awkward position, maybe she will have to choose, and she is a hero at heart... 

“Pretty accurate.” He nods satisfied, letting go of her hand. “You should however know that usually I don't listen to background noise, not if I can help it, but you made yourself very noticeable trying to mask yourself. Anything to hide Miss Luthor?”

“No!” The CEO feels her face burn up. 

“Good. Because if needed I can take a deeper look.”

“I'm just... private. In general. As a habit. I didn't mean anything by it, director Henshaw.”

“He wouldn't Lena. Really.” Kara glowers at her boss, threateningly crossing her arms, but he just lifts his expression into the tiniest smirk and nods.

“We should play sometime, Miss Luthor. Call me J'onn.”

“Sure. Excuse me, I have to go.” And she all but runs out of the building in a rare display of impulse over manners. Only when she is sitting safely inside her car a few blocks away from the DEO she lets out a shaky huff of a laugh. 

\- - -

Alex < you are right, they are hopeless >

Maggie < your sister & luthor jr? >

Alex < yes. she came by and it was honestly painful >

Maggie < still ship it >

Alex < J'onn also gave her kind of a strange shovel talk I think >

Alex < whatever. how is it going with the fish people? >

Maggie < don't wait up >

Maggie < I live at the precinct now >

Maggie < forever >

Alex < drama queen >

\- - -

“Hey, look at it this way, we are six months out of the academy and already working on a case of missing nuke material. Or something. That's pretty cool.”

“Yes I get that, but I don't know man. I'm rolling solo and it's the fifth one I had to check today.” A young police officer puts his cruiser in park and reaches over for his clipboard, still talking to his friend over speaker phone. “Their houses smell funny. Fish and something else I can't place. And it's a pain to understand what they are saying, you know?”

He grabs his cell phone from it's holder getting out and clings it between shoulder and ear while double checking the address on his list.

“No, I'm not saying that. They are all crazy polite, happy to help even, plus last stop they offered me a bite to eat and I think they ruined me for sushi. I can't pronounce it, but it was awesome. Still weird though, I could use a break.” A beat. “Yes. Yes. Have to go now, see you later.” Click.

A few steps bring him up to the door of a tiny suburban home with a big pond in the backyard. It's dinner time, not many people in the streets. The officer knocks twice.

“National City Police Department. Is anybody home?”

There is movement inside, somebody coming to the door, so he plasters his best reassuring smile on and prepares to confront yet another Ichthyo family in this pointless search for a proverbial needle in the haystack. The door creaks open but the figure behind it stays in the shadows.

“Good evening, can I have a moment...” 

As soon as the officer sees the barrel he tries to reach for his own service weapon, but between the thick winter coat, radio and clipboard he looses a few precious heartbeats. A loud zooming noise and a bluish flash wash over him.

His body collapses to the floor, leaking blood.

The air is filled with the smell of ozone.

In the distance there are sirens.

They are too distant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Did you know that adding a plot cuts heavily into the fluff quota?

A chalk outline surrounds a red stain where the policeman fell. 

CSIs step carefully around it while going over the suburban home with a fine-tooth comb. In the meantime dozens of officers are canvasing the neighborhood inch by inch. Uniforms and detectives have swarmed the area to help and to show support, while even more colleagues are redoubling their efforts in locating all the local Ichthyos around the city. News crews have been rolling up one by one making everybody's job harder. The mood is tense.

Maggie is sitting in the driver's seat of a police cruiser with the door open, the exhaustion slowly catching up to her. Feeling constrained she tries to tug at her bulletproof vest a few times, then unclasps a strap near her neck to breath easier. They were all ordered to wear the contraptions like procedure dictates after a deadly shooting, but she'd always hated it.

“Don't even think about it, young lady.” 

She looks up and is greeted by the backlit sight of her beautiful girlfriend, who offers her a hand to join her outside the vehicle. She accepts and lets herself lightly bump into Alex on her way up, not quite a hug, but they are in the midst of a lot of people, cops mostly, not all of which she knows. “What are you doing here?” 

“I had to talk to you, but first things first.” The DEO agents fusses over her vest, readjusting the straps and pulling it around to it's proper placing.

“It's not like it will do much good. It's an open secret that the ray gun punched right trough...”

Alex drags her a bit closer, so their bodies and the cruiser block off any onlookers. “That's why I brought you these.” She produces two matte black rectangles from a messenger bag. “Change them out, front and back plate. This material will absorb high intensity energy bursts for a short amount of time. Still works on bullets too, but maybe try not to get shot all the same. Turn around.”

Maggie mutters some protest but lets herself be turned over and worked on. “There are hundreds of police officers in the streets, if you haven't noticed. You giving this treatment to everybody?”

“I know and I'm sorry, but we have only a few dozen, produced for DEO agents. I'm sorry but you got girlfriend privileges and you - will – wear – it.” She enunciates with each shove to get the back plate in place. “There. The others will have to make due.”

“Wait!” Maggie spins around and grabs her wrist. “Are these yours? Because you can't give them..”

“First of all I can do whatever I want.” Alex cuts her off with a serious glare. “I'm the superior here. And your girlfriend. And your doctor. So you can't tell me what to do, only I can. In other news... Caruso was a dumbass and sprained an ankle, so he won't need his vest for a while.”

“You sure?” The detective is still a bit dubious.

“Completely.” Alex guides Maggie's hand against her chest, were she can feel her own vest under her windbreaker that implies she is a fed, but doesn't outright spell out what agency she belongs to. The plates are still in place. “We good?”

“Yes.” She quickly presses a kiss on her lips before anybody can notice. “But you aren't my doctor, Alex.”

“Fine, whatever.” She pauses a moment, their hands still connected. “Anyway, the DEO is officially involved now, so Winn looked into it and found a way to trace the weapon. I have a strike team and Kara standing by, you are invited if you want. Let's roll.” Before Maggie even completely registers what has been said Alex is already going for her bike, leaving her to catch up.

“Way to bury the lead, Danvers.”

“Had to get you into the gear first. Now hold on.” She revs the motor.

\- - -

When they come to a halt it's in the warehouse district, were two five man teams in tactical gear are arming up from inside a black van each. The intense looking woman with short hair Maggie has seen serving as right hand to both Alex and J'onn a few times bring them over two rifles.

“The trail ends in an apparently vacant building around the corner Ma'am. Agent Schott is sure that at lease the weapon used in the shooting is inside. I've sent three man to cover the backside, but there seems to be only one conventional entrance. There is steam plumbing inside, so we can't pick up heat signatures.” She efficiently briefs them.

Almost immediately after Supergirl lands near them. “I can't get a clear picture either. I didn't see anybody moving around but I wouldn't put money on it, it's all pipes and cast iron beams inside. Just to be sure I'll come in through the roof.”

Alex scoffs.

“What?” Kara asks, the Supergirl tone slipping for a moment.

“Any excuse to make an entrance.”

“I've been invited not to do it in the city anymore, nobody will care about property damage out here. It's dangerous people Alex, I'm just looking out for you. You are all welcome.” She winks at Maggie. “I'll wait for your signal.” And takes off again.

“Vasquez, you have the second team, Sawyer comes with me. Take left, and lets be thorough when clearing the place. Focus, no surprises. Ready to breach!” She rises her voice for the last part.

\- - -

A bang shatters the lock, a moment later a much louder one does the same to the corrugated metal roof while the doors are pushed open. Two large swaths of daylight illuminate the dingy warehouse. Like a well rehearsed dance the agents swarm in and split up to check every nook and cranny of the place, but their prize is obviously laid out right in the middle of the large central open space:

Two large wooden tables are covered in city maps and some technical designs. Scattered around there are some electronics tools, what looks suspiciously like a homemade explosive device in the making, and right in the middle... the Ichthyo gun. It's blue and chrome and smaller then what Maggie imagined after seeing the damage it had done. Almost like a toy.

“You two,” Alex gestures to her men. “make sure the IED isn't live and bag the gun in a quarantine container.”

“Radiation alert, Ma'am.” A different operator signals. “Looks like only a fraction of the stolen material though.”

“Let Supergirl bag it, Lin. Better safe then sorry.” Kara swoops to his side in an instant.

“Contact Ma'am!” Vasquez calls from a side room. “Over here.” 

They find her standing calm but focused, the picture of professionalism, with her Glock aimed squarely between Parker's eyes. The detective on the other hand twitches nervously with arms held up over his head and all color drained from behind his two day stubble. He had forgone the bulletproof vest completely, Maggie notes. 

“Sawyer! Thank God!” He croaks out as soon as he recognizes her in the door. “Can you call the dogs off? She won't let me reach for...” The smallest hint of a hand movement and Vasquez wiggles the barrel at him. “Jesus Christ! My badge, lady! Can I please reach for my badge? The gun is in it's holster, you can see it right there.” He shoots a pointed look down to his belt. 

The DEO agent just shrugs. “Backup piece.” 

“Backup piece? I don't know what kinds of movies you guys watch, but clearly you've seen too many, miss. Who even...”

Seeing her colleague kept in check by a woman half his size almost makes Maggie chuckle, but today there isn't time for this stuff. “It's fine, he is a cop.”

Vasquez relaxes, but looks over at Alex for confirmation before putting her gun away for good. Only then Parker lowers his hands, first to adjust his hopelessly crumpled tie, then to shyly flash his badge at no-one in particular. 

“All clear!” Somebody yells from the back of the warehouse.

“How did you find this place?”

“Property records. We can't all have fancy fed friends.” The bags under his eyes are even worse then usual.“The suspect's wife took on a lease for this space a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure I heard suspicious noises inside, so I had very probable cause to come in a window in the back. You?”

“There is like a thing...” Maggie gestures, looking over to her girlfriend.

“Trace ionization from the recently discharged alien weapon.” Alex provides in a humorous monotone.

“Yes, that thing. Like you said, my fed friends traced it here and gave me the heads up.”

“Cool.” He seems a bit skeptical but instead of asking questions he pulls an off brand energy drink from his coat pocket and opens it with a hiss. “I haven't had the time to look at anything yet, lets get to it.”

\- - -

There is no sign of the occupants, but it's pretty clear that four or five people have recently been here. A car had also been parked inside the warehouse for a while, before being driven off, and it seems to match the one used during the robbery and the police later found sunken in the river.

“We'll take all this tech to have it looked over in our lab, bur the intention seems pretty self explanatory. No clear objective as of yet though.” Behind them DEO agents are already carefully dismantling the apparatus and bagging it. It's clearly meant to be a dispersion device for the radioactive material, but luckily it doesn't seems to be only half finished.

“I'm not sure that will fly this time Alex. NCPD will want in on this, one of us is dead and it looks like this is shaping up to look like an alien terror cell. You can't just cart off all the evidence. ”

“Stall them for a few hours Maggie, a day tops, we'll pull jurisdiction or something... You know we can do a whole lot more then the police geeks.” It's true, they have machinery and techniques the cops can only dream of. “I'll make it up to you.” She jokes bumping against her shoulder.

“What do you think?” The latina looks over to the other detective.

“Whatever works I guess.” He averts his eyes and leafs aimlessly through his notebook. “We only found crumbs of the payload and the perps are in the wind, so I vote results over red tape.” 

Maggie nods in agreement to that.

“As long as we get kept in the loop, that is, obviously.” He adds.

“Deal.” Alex turns to take in the progress the DEO agents have made, then over again to Maggie. “I guess we'll see each other at home … sooner or later, bad guys willing.”

She leans in for a quick kiss again. This case is keeping them busy and apart, if this keeps up for much longer she'll get real cranky. Maggie snorts, but meets her half way.

“Who's the drama queen now?” 

Parker shuffles his feet.

“We making you uncomfortable?”

“Little bit, but don't stop on my account.” He mumbles absentmindedly, still very fakely reading over his notes and looking very uncomfortable.

“What? Wow..” Feeling judged Maggie's tone falls from light to a much harsher one in an instant.

“Oh! No! No! No no no.” Parker's head shoots up, somehow managing to look panicked, embarrassed and all around flustered as he takes a step back from Maggie. “Didn't mean it like that. At all! It's just, you know...displays of... affection. In general. Any gender. Combination. You know what? I'm gonna go over there. Is that Supergirl?” And he stalks off.

Looking after him as he crosses to the other end of the warehouse giving Vasquez an extra wide berth Alex shakes her head. He clearly isn't going anywhere near the superhero either, just hiding himself away in a quiet corner. “That's an odd duck.”

“For real.” Maggie sighs, stepping away to call everything in and put a few bodies on the warehouse in the not very likely case the blue aliens will show up again there.

What a mess.

\- - -

“No.” Winn breaths out.

By days end the bomb lays dismantled in it's components on an examination table in the DEO labs, having already been checked over by a few different ways. He wasn't even supposed to chime in on this, bombs weren't really his field of expertise, he just happened to walk by outside the room.

“No no no no.” He muttered again to nobody in particular shoving the glass door open.

The DEO was almost deserted by then, nobody stopped him from lifting a piece of the chassis and turning it over to examine the inside. He clicked the light of a magnifying glass on to look even closer into it, but it only confirmed his suspicions further. 

“Shit. Fuck.” He usually didn't curse. Almost never. Usually.

He quick-dialed a number on his phone.

“We have a giant fucking problem. I need to look at the gun you recovered. Right away.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm still here. Some not so awesome things happened that had to be dealt with, but now it's done. The good news from your prospective is that I decided to focus more on my creative writing, both this stuff here and some other original projects, so there is that. 
> 
> Btw, I broke my promise to Earthling3 to be more thorough in self-editing so be warned, but after two months of hiatus I just wanted to put this out there quickly. I hope to do better in the future and that maybe.. jus maybe.. the offer of betaing still stands ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“...as we now know, shot with an unconventional weapon of probable alien origin. Thanks to a credible source inside the police department we are now confident in confirming that even though the base of operation of the cell has been seized in a joint operation earlier today, the suspects themselves remain at large. In absence of an official statement we can...”

@laz88 < friend of mine saw hazmat suits at scene. means radioactive right? #coverup >

@eyesopen < @laz88 or biohazard >

\- - -

Heavy metal doors buzz open and then fall shut, each one accompanied by the wail of sirens. The guard walking a step in front of Winn is built like a brick wall and has yet to say a single word, there are two more of the same ilk following behind him with machine guns. All he can do is hurry along dragging his two tote bags full of board games and toys trying not to get stomped to death by them.

“Here you are Agent Schott.” The man's voice is gravelly and monotone just as Winn had imagined it. Right out of a movie. “A team is standing by in the adjacent room, if there is any need just press the panic button we gave you and we'll have him restrained in no time.” He nods.

One last key card swipe and they finally are in the high security visitation rooms. He swallows on a dry throat and steps inside leaving his escort behind. The bespectacled man dressed in bright orange and cuffed to the metal table in front of him looks up and explodes in a toothy grin.

“Winslow! Junior! This is an unexpected treat.”

He looks old, has put on some weight. His skin is graying. Nonetheless he still looks like the man in all the family movies, the man on all those newspaper articles about murder and destruction.

“Hi dad.” Winn tries to put on a grim face, takes a model kit from his bag and slides it across to table to the Toymaker, who lifts the lid just a little and peaks inside. 

“Beginner level?” He scoffs, before flipping the lid off completely and grabbing the insides. “This just snaps together, son. Is that all I'm worth to you?”

“You know the rules. No glue. No blades. A correctional officer already separated each piece from it's sprue. It's almost as if you used stuff like this to kill people before.” Winn comments dryly, keeping his voice even and his father actually has the nerve to smirk at the joke.

“Oh well...” He shrugs and goes to work. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

\- - -

A hard knock, then a thud and the flimsy door crashes open. Alien patrons jump from their seats, a green skinned woman lets out an inhuman shriek that shatters a few glasses nearby. Three uniforms barge into the badly lit bar fanning out with purpose. The busboy, who happens to collide with an officer, gets shoved against a table and roughly padded down.

“National City Police Department, no need to be alarmed. We are looking for these five man.”

A policeman waves a printout of five mugshots around the room, all Ichthyo, but the aliens don't look up from where they are cowering in fear.

“What the hell is going on here?” A voice booms from the back.

The massive figure of a chitinous gray alien in biker wear steps in the room confronting the intruders, a baseball bat carried like a sword in his right hand. When he sees the intruders he growls.

“You better have a very good reason for this shit, or I swear...” 

Twin strings shoot from a plastic gun and carry their electric shock directly to the giant's torso. He stumbles, but continues his approach lifting the bat. Another pair, and another one after that shoot from the policemen's tasers and hit him between his armor plates. Muscles twitch, he has to brace himself against a table. The bat slips from his grasp. He crumbles to the floor.

\- - -

Winn grabs six photographs from a file and slips them on the table on after the other, detailed shots of the the bomb and the alien gun next to rulers taken by the forensic team of the DEO. The Toymaker looks over them while his hands deftly assemble the small plastic spaceship in his lap. 

“Some of these components may or may not be of extraterrestrial origin, I don't know, but this...” Winn taps a finger on one of the photographs, then produces an enhancement he had made himself on top of the pile. “...This is a very terrestrial soldering line. In fact, I'm pretty sure I recognize the technique. You thought me how to do it exactly like that in third grade.”

It was model of the solar system. 

“And you also used it in most of the contraptions submitted as evidence during you trial.”  
More photos land on the table, but neither of the two men pays them much attention.

“Ah, your third grade science project, I remember. We had a great time working on it till late in the evening. Your mother made us chocolate milk, do you remember? We ate all those cookies, what were they called?” He smiles to himself. “You looked up to me back then.”

Winn remembers glimpses of his father's workbench, the styrofoam spheres they used for planets, each on painted himself making an incredible mess around the house. He remembers his unparalleled pride during the presentation. A wire contraption made the spheres move in their orbit like hands of a clock. He had bright orange band aids covering up small cuts all over his hand for weeks, but he didn't care. He got an A for it.

“Yes, it was before you started killing people.” Winn just pushes on. “I spent the last twelve hours making damn sure this facility hasn't been compromised. I looked in every possible way you could have had contact with the outside world and as far as I can tell I'm the first in a while. But I also know I'm not the only one you thought. There were others. Apprentices, acolytes, however you want to call them.”

The Toyman doesn't answer right away, taking his time instead in aligning the last few plastic pieces until Winn looses his patience and spells it out.

“I need a name.”

“Ah, so that's why you see fit to visit me after all this time.” He rests the completed toy model on top of the photographs. “You need something from me.”

“Yes, and I'm under no illusion that you will just help me out of the goodness of your heart.”

He smiles that crooked grin again. “You have to admit you've been rather snippy, Junior...”

Winn pulls out another box from the bag and puts it between them. Battleship. 

“I'm listening.”

“I'll play you for it.”

“Best out of three, anything else isn't worth it, son.”

\- - - 

> Nobody forced them to come. As far as I know no one invited them to come either, they just showed up on our planet, started eating our food, consuming our resources because they squandered their own, making themselves at home, and now they are even plotting against us. They had their own planets and they ruined them. Now they want to take ours, it's that simple. For a while it was enough to leech off us, but now they want us gone once and for all.

>> I hear it all the time: They aren't all the same, we can't judge all by the acts of a few... Why aren't “the good ones” helping us find this terrorists then? I get that they aren't probably all actively building bombs in their basements, but those who aren't sure as hell don't loose any sleep over our deaths. They are letting it happen because it benefits them too.

>> The police isn't doing shit either.

>>> Their hands are tied, there are too many rules they have to follow to prevent lawsuits. God forbid a criminal gets himself a sore foot while he runs from the law, that's a golden ticket to get rich now. It's absurd.

>>> If they don't we should mobilize ourselves. Get some answers. I bet it wouldn't be that hard, I'm sure they know full well where these terrorists are hiding, they are probably hiding them themselves. They are helping them. No other explanation.

>>>> Who're “them” you are talking about?

>>>> Aliens.

\- - -

Winn managed to narrowly beat his father in Battleship and they've quickly after discarded Operation as an easy tie, but now the Toyman is completely dominating the Game of Life.

“So you are some kind of cop now?” He awkwardly slides his arm forward as much as the cuffs let him and gives the wheel a push. “I sure hope it wasn't me that pushed you into it.”

“You don't have anything to do with it. I'm good at it.”

“Looks like you are having a baby sister.” Winslow Senior lets a beat go by, lazily pushing his car forward on the board. “I am very aware how smart you are, son. I always tried to encourage you on that front as well, I hope you noticed. You can do anything you put your mind too. It's just...”

“What?” As much as Winn ha prepared himself for this, as much as he forced himself to remain calm and detached somehow this man always manages to get under his skin. He spins, angrily taps his counter forward and waits.

“It's just... I don't know if it's the life for you, that's all.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I worry you aren't the type to do what's necessary when it comes to it, you know? You are a gentle soul after all, like you mother.”

Winn grits his teeth and refuses to take the bait, so they play in silence for a while.

“You really shouldn't do that, you know?” 

The Toyman points to Winn's hands, where the Life tile he was holding his scratched and bent up, but he still refuses to talk so his father carries on.

“Do they have you carry a weapon?”

“No they don't.” He finally spits up. “Unlike you, when you tried to have me kill your boss at the toy convention last year. I'm not here to get advise from you, quit stalling. It's your turn.”

“No need to be petty...”

The villain sighs and quickly thereafter puts and end to the game with a crushing victory. Without a word Winn fishes the last of his games from his bags, a stack of cards and the red UNO Attack machine. He starts shuffling.

Just a little bit more.

\- - - 

“Do you mind? Out of my way.”

The precinct is buzzing with activity, full of twice the detectives and officers that would normally be on shift. Maggie pushes herself and and armful of paperwork past another blockage in the hallway only to stumble into a gaggle of cuffed aliens being escorted to the pen. 

“What the hell is this? Where are these from?”  
“Don't know ma'am, overflow from the third I think.” A uniform supplies on his way by.

There are five of them, different species and styles but all of rough persuasion. Most just look down and shuffle along, but one catches her eye.

“Hey, you!” The latina grabs at the prisoner's arms, the one she recognized from a few days before. Lena's friend. “What have you been arrested for? What's going on?”

He looks her over, his face grim. “Hell if I know.”

“Come on, gimme something. The city is going crazy out there.”

“And who's fault is that?” He growls, attracting the attention of his escort officers who where quick to reach for their batons. “I don't know anything, except that you are looking for a baker and an interior designer for terrorism. Tell me if that makes any kind of sense, detective.” The last word is almost spit out in disgust, but even if he had wanted to he couldn't elaborate further as he is dragged off to the holding area.

“Do you need me to call you a lawyer?” She yells after him.

“Do I look like I'm made of money?” He grumbles and turns a corner.

\- - - 

The stack between them grows and grows while the machine spits out a random number of additional cards to their hands. With quick moves they rearrange them, put combinations on the table, every few moments one of them clicks the big button on the machine. 

It's fast paced and there isn't a clear winner, until there is. In just a couple of rounds his father gets flooded with cards while Winn unloads most of his hand. Just a bit more...

“Uno.” And the last card gets added to a long chain. “And game.”

The Toyman huffs and puts his hand down with a good natured smile.

“Well done, Junior, well done. I almost had you there at the end, but you won fair and square. You clearly inherited some of the family luck.”

Just a bit more, Winn repeats to himself. “Yeah well, I don't want to inherit anything from you. Just give me the name please.” 

Winslow huffs again, this time like an annoyed child, but gives in: “Jack Nimball. Strange fellow, but very gifted. We worked together for a while and he took quite a shine to a few of my designs. Last I heard he works on commission. It's his hand on your toy gun, I'd recognize it everywhere.”

Having gotten his prize Winn nods and starts to gather the games, his hands are shaking though, so he decides against it and takes a deep breath instead. He has pulled it off, gotten the name, that's all that matters. Jack Nimball. The guards can do the clean-up here. He just wants out, away from this room, from his murderous psychopath of a father. 

Just a bit more.

“I make my own luck.” He murmurs getting up. That's a mistake he recognizes immediately, but he couldn't help himself.

Winslow Sr. furrows his brow. 

After a few moments he reaches for the UNO machine and turns it over in his hands. The plastic cover on the underside has scratches on it is a bit loose, pushing his nails against it he pops it open and uncovers a circuit board. It has clearly been tampered with. 

As his father is still processing Winn slips out of the interrogation room and continues to walk even after he hears the door bolt closed behind him. He doesn't dare look back and for some reason even holds his breath as long as he can. Before he is halfway down the hall he hears the Toyman trash against his cuffs, then he starts banging against the table and scream.

“You don't break the rules, Junior! You don't cheat! Didn't I teach you that you little piece of trash?! You don't cheat! Cheaters have to get punished! Cheats get punished!”

“Cheats get punished!”

“Cheats get punished!”

Again and again he hears him bang against the metal table until another security door cuts the noise off and he can finally lean against a wall for a moment. He feels sweaty and incredibly tired, sick. Before it can get any worse he forces himself up and starts typing away on his phone.

The name. That's all that matters.

He did it.

\- - - 

Kara < lyra is flying in tomorrow morning, couldn't make it any earlier >

Lena < are you 100% sure he'll be ok until then? >

Kara < both me and james asked if he wanted us to come over or go out >

Kara < and he doesn't, he told us he wants to be alone for a bit >

Lena < that's understandable I think >

Kara < still hate it though >

Lena is nervously tapping her three hundred dollar pen against her designer tabletop and quite frankly hating it as much as Kara. She knows the woes of prison visits all to well and Winn was always so nice to her. He was the first... After a moment her tapping stops abruptly. 

Yes, there is one thing she could do.

“Jess? Could you please find a phone number for me...” 

\- - - 

“... it's not like I don't trust the other techs, but surveillance systems are mission critical during this operation and quite frankly I think...”

“Vasquez?”

The agent had been waiting for Winn with her black SUV outside the prison, apparently on Alex's orders. In perfect Vasquez style she hadn't acknowledged his ordeal in any way and instead started to complain about some sort of problem her team had been having with the new equipment he had made for them. That was almost half an hour ago.

“Yes, agent Schott?” 

“I don't think I have ever heard you use more then a sentence at a time. Usually less then that if at all possible.” His voice is a bit hollow. 

Vasquez stops in her tracks, then narrows her eyes. “So?”

“I'm fine, really. Just a bit spent.” 

“I didn't ask.” She scoffs clearly embarrassed, then puts on her aviators and looks in front for the last few minutes of the ride. When the car comes to a stop near his building he thanks her for the lift and is surprised when she exits too.

“Do you need help carrying up your stuff?” She asks a bit softer then usual.

“Don't worry about it, I left most of it there.” He shoots her a tired smile. “Thanks, Susan.”

“Don't mention it. And don't ever call me that again.” 

“Yes agent Vasquez.”

“Have a good night, agent Schott.” She nods, then rounds the car again and disappears in traffic leaving him to shuffle up the stairs to his apartment. 

When he finally reaches his hallway he's practically sleepwalking and almost steps on something that has been left there on his doormat. Leaning his forehead against the door he looks down and has to grin. It's a pizza box. Somebody left a massage a yellow post-it note.

_Get well soon._


End file.
